Stoic Shinanigns
by Eli N Maru
Summary: Sten and Shale may seem like the quiet reclusive type, but not when they are together.


Mahariel's little rag tag group of companions were following her through a rocky moutainside in an attempt to get to Orzammar. Mahariel was chatting with Leliana, Zevran was hitting on Morrigan and Wynne, Alistair attemtped to chat with the Dog and Shale and Sten took up the rear guard in silence. The two stoic warriors glanced at each other. Shale remebered it's conversation with the Qunari about how soft human's were. It chuckled to itself, Sten looked over at the golem. Shale picked up a small rock as they continued on their way. Sten gave the golem a questioning look. It chucked the rock at the back of Alistair's head. The ex-templar made a slight yelping noise and rubbed at his head.

Everyone in the group stopped and turned to Alistair. He rubbed his head and looked at his hand to make sure it wasn't bleeding. Wynne walked over to the ex-templar to look at his "injured" head. She patted him on the shoulder and told him he'd be fine. Morrigan and Mahariel chuckled at his expense. Leliana and Zevran couldn't help but snicker either. Alistair glared at Morrigan.

"Somehow, you did this."

"T'was not I. I think I misspoke when I said you'd find moss growing upon a stone interesting. T'would seem not even rocks can withstand your presence."

Mahariel and Zevran laughed at Morrigan's joke before they continued on their way. Alistair looked up to the sky and silently cursed the Maker for his companions. Shale and Sten shared a secretive smile, well as much of a smile as either of them could or would allow.

As the little group set up camp Sten had taken Alistair's cheese wheel he had bought at a local shop. The Qunari found a squrriel's nest inside a tree and placed the cheese inside of it. Shale watched him with no small amount of delight. Both the warrior's resumed their stoic nature and stood at their spots awaiting the inevitable scene.

Mahariel had just arrived back at camp with Zevran, Leliana and Morrigan to find Alistair in slight hystarics. Wynne was trying to calm him down when Mahariel walked over to them. Alistair shot an accusing glare at Morrigan.

"She did it! She stole my cheese! She's _the_ sneaky witch thief!"

"I t'was with the only competent Grey Warden left. There is no way I could have stolen your precious cheese."

"Calm down you two. Alistair are you sure you didn't eat it already?"

Alistair shook his head at Mahariel. Leliana noticed a couple of squrriels carrying pieces of cheese between a couple of trees. She pointed them out to Zevran. He laughed and tapped Mahariel on the shoulder. She looked at the squrriels and smiled. Alistair asked her what was so funny and she pointed at the cheese carrying squirrels. The ex-templar chased after the squirrels and swung his sword around at the poor rodents.

Mahariel noticed Sten and Shale sharing a look and trying not to laugh. She walked over to the two warriors and smiled. They tried to keep their usual demeanor. Mahariel gave them a knowing smile and set something down a nearby rock before walking over to her bedroll by the fire to sit down. Everyone else, except for Alistair did the same.

When Alistair laid down to sleep Sten and Shale looked at each other. Sten noticed that Mahariel had left some device next to them when she had walke over to them. He picked it up and looked it over. It appeared to be a miniversion of a catipault. Shale picked up some acrons and handed them to Sten. The Qunari placed one in the sligshot and fired it at Alistair. The ex-Templar sat up and looked around, noticing everyone was asleep he rubbed at his back and laid back down.

Sten and Shale shared another smile as they aimed for his head and fired another acorn. Alistair yelped again and jumped up.

"Okay who in Andraste's name is doing that!"

"Shut up Alistair and go to sleep!"

Alistair sighed and went back to sleep. The two warriors continued to mess with the ex-templar throughout the night.

When Morning came Alistair had a pile of acorns surrounding him. Everyone in the camp had a laugh at his expense. He muttered and helped pack up the camp. As the group walked towards Orzammar Shale handed Sten a small rock. The Qunari smiled and shot Alistar with the slingshot. The ex-templar turned around and noticed the slingshot in the Qunari's hand. He walked over to Sten. The Qunari glared down at him menacingly.

"It was you! Why?"

"Perhaps you should watch the Earth more carefully, lest it sneak up on you again."

"It is rather dense. The Earth could become a, what did you call the swamp witch... Oh yes! A "A sneaky witch thief. In my opinion Mages are quite straight forward."

Alistair threw his hands up in retreat and went back to his spot next the dog. Mahariel chuckled under her breath at the interaction. She glanced back and noticed Shale and Sten had that same mischievious look as they serached for more stones to shoot at the ex-templar.


End file.
